


Fracture

by madnessiseverything



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Drabble, anti insight i guess?, jack is trapped and not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: It wasn’t a fracture. It wasn’t. The mask was perfect, he was perfect. The image of a bright smile and loving words was too well-crafted to fracture, it couldn’t have fractured.or the one where Anti refuses to accept Jack's strength.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally got around to writing my first anti thing! it's just this tiny thing for now, but i am planning more.   
> i hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t a fracture. _It wasn’t_. The mask was perfect, _he was perfect_. The image of a bright smile and loving words was too well-crafted to fracture, _it couldn’t have fractured.  
_  
And yet, there it was. A twitch, a reflex so painful and thrilling that it thrummed through human veins like electricity, a lethal wire. A twitch that _shouldn’t have happened._

But it did, didn’t it? It happened. 

Before it there was the feeling of blunt human nails dragging against steel barriers, banging on them with bleeding fists and screams so raw the copper taste that coated each plea filled the air.   
  
_**Please, let me go! Let me out! Please!**_  
  
There was just something so incredibly sweet about those pleas, about the desperation dripping off them like a freshly cut neck. A sting just clear enough to keep that smile upon that beautiful mask.   
  
Only now the pleas are gone, replaced by anger so bright that it lights up corners of a mind that did not need to be discovered.   
  
_**Let me out! You’re weak, you can’t hold me! They love me, not you.**_  
  
How can he be so sure? After months of people loving this mask, this act with such devotion, without anybody truly realizing its falsehood, how can he still be so frustratingly sure of their love? How can someone with such a weak frame be so awfully stubborn?   
  
And now his anger, fire licking up against walls built to hold a human soul in, had crazed the utterly perfect mask like it was nothing but a mere pot. A fine, almost invisible crack to most has appeared and it was big enough for _him_ to scream victoriously.   
  
It still vibrates through this human shell, so awfully smug at its apparent success. _But it isn’t a fracture_. It still cannot be. The refusal to accept burns like acid as it rises up, awfully human hands clenching on the desk.   
  
_There won’t be another failure like this._  
  
 _ **Whatever helps you sleep at night.**_

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on my [jack side blog](https://thatsmolgreenbean.tumblr.com/).


End file.
